Chaos Rings Ω Epsilon
by Leriem Aria
Summary: This is the 50 sentences challenge and my  first story so please enjoy!
1. Chaos Rings Part I

Hello, this is my first published anything, trust me I know there are run-on sentences. I really loved this game, so I'm going to do a 50 sentences challenge, it's split up into two parts. BE WARNED SPOILERS!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chaos Rings or Chaos Rings Ω

Guide for letters

O- Olgar, who was originally Vieg

V- Vahti

D- Dante

R- Rachel

A- Ayuta

K- Kushina

Y- Yorath

C- Cyllis

P-P- Piu-Piu

All- do I really need to explain this one?

* * *

><p><span>Chaos Rings Ω- Epsilon <span>

**Motion** (All) - Everyone learned from their experience from the Arc Arena… you can't stop fate from moving.

**Cool** (KxA) - Kushina's has always been looking at Ayuta and always looked up to him; she kept smiling at his haughty nature.

**Young** (OxV) - Together with Vahti, he pulls her close and both of them reminisce in the times before their transportation to the Arc Arena.

**Last** (YxC) – Ah, Yorath, my child, thank you for staying; Thank you Cyllis, he didn't have any regrets for staying with her, for my name… worth leader… thank you

** Wrong** (YxC) – He stayed by her side, protecting her, granting her wishes, and he loved her as a man would love a woman, but she didn't love him like that.

**Gentle** (KxA) – She placed her hand on his face and after her last words; he started to cry as her gentle touch was fading as was her.

**One** (All) - They all stood by their beliefs and with each other as one strength by their own will.

**Thousand** (OxV) – Vahti looked with her husband with Ohm in her arms, looks like thousands of years are left to finish what they should have finished, but she was willing to wait with him no matter how long.

**King** (Y) – Cyllis wanted me to be on top, the first, a king and I will fulfill her wishes.

**Learn** (DxR) – 'When will this man learn,' Rachel shook her head watching the gate, 'he's making me wait too long.'

**Blur** (A) – 'Argh,' I groaned, why does all of this seem so familiar, why does it feel like I've been here over and over, trying to unmask the cloud of fog in my head.

**Wait** (P-P) – The marshmallow-cat being moving around his safe, watching Olgar(Vieg), Vahti, and Ohm leave, guess it's another ten-thousand years of waiting for me.

**Change** (C) - Ayuta… always forgetting, Theia… losing herself, and for me, I shall stay myself.

**Command** (DxR) - "Go get me some fruit or tea," a pregnant Rachel screamed; "Course, dear," he went out and followed his beautiful wife's commands.

**Hold** (OxV) - Vahti held the child, the perfect mix of her husband and herself, and handed it carefully to her husband, who was surprised to be holding their creation.

**Need** (T) - We need the greatest genes, to save humanity, and for our mission to finally be complete.

**Vision** (OxV) – Ohm… our child, our vision for you shall be for you to have a wonderful and happy life.

**Attention** (YxC) – In one point of Yorath's life he questioned why did he follow Cyllis… later on he realized he wanted her full attention, he craved it.

**Soul** (A) – His soul had been wondering through time ever since the Arc was created and maybe this time it'll complete his mission, but maybe not.

**Picture** (All) – Piu-Piu looked at the picture, one of which held everyone smiling, that fell on to his head, "eh, did they take this in secret, no no… how is it possible, whatever it's nice though," he smiled widely tucking it in his head.

**Fool** (P-P) – He's not the fool everyone thinks he is, he's actually a hero, the maker, a magnificent, wonderful… okay, okay I'll stop.

**Mad** (C) – I've given birth to my precious children, all of them now dead, now what shall I do… ha haha ha…

**Child** (OxV) – Together, we shall be, and together shall we see the children we made grow up and be proud of each and every one of them.

**Now** (DxR) – "We've died to protect Olgar and Vahti," Rachel said, "Rachel, now it's our time to rest," she nodded and walked with her husband.

**Shadow** (T, C) – We've been each other's shadow for who knows how long, Cyllis had the better genes…Theia took my place as the Almighty…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, if you've gone up to this point. Please review, no flames please!<p> 


	2. Chaos Rings Part II

Well I'm finally done, to anyone who read this thank you, your time is much appreciated. Please enjoy! Also I would listen to A World Without Tears while reading this!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chaos Rings or Chaos Rings Ω

Guide for letters (This is so people don't have to look back)

O- Olgar, who was originally Vieg

V- Vahti

D- Dante

R- Rachel

A- Ayuta

K- Kushina

Y- Yorath

C- Cyllis

P-P- Piu-Piu

All- Do I really need to explain this one?

* * *

><p><span>Chaos Rings Ω- Epsilon Part II<span>

**Good-bye** (All) - Sometimes the easiest thing to say is good-bye, but most of the times it's the saddest saying in the world.

**Hide** (YxC) – He has always hid her from danger and shielded her from pain even after he was wounded from his fights.

**Fortune** (D, O) – No matter what was going on Dante would always tell Olgar to always remember how lucky they actually are to have such a life.

**Safe** (KxA) – "Hey, you're safe now," the young boy holding out his hand to the girl in the ditch, "trust me."

**Ghost** (K) - "Ne Ayuta, are you finally happy," she asked looking at her childhood friends with a new girl.

**Book** (YxC) – Cyllis rests her head on Yorath's lap, slowly starting to fall asleep to the book's words coming from his lips.

**Eye** (AxK) – Ayuta always kept Kushina close to him to keep an eye on her and to keep eyes off of her.

**Never** (D, O)- Watching Dante, from his barely opened eyelids, face off against Yorath and still standing, Olgar thought 'will I ever be close to that kind of strength."

**Sing** (C, R, and V) – "Haeshite mea haeshite probé staceaum….," the song that has carried along with the chorus, three mothers' tears.

**Sudden** (K, C) – "Kushina, my child," Cyllis smiled has she dragged the fallen oriental girl's soul into one of her children's bodies.

**Stop** (DxR) – They collapsed in exhaustion after Olgar and Vahti escaped, "Dante it's time to finally stop,"

**Time** (All) - One minute, one year, or even a millennium… what was the difference anymore?

**Wash** (P-P, Ohm) - "Argh, stay still," Piu-Piu scowled with Ohm laughing popping the small bubbles.

**Torn** (AxK) – "Farewell Ayuta," Kushina said closing her eyes, knowing she'll be torn from his red string.

**History** (T, A, and C) - They all come from the same planet, same place, but the question was always 'do they really have anything to remember?"

**Power** (O) - "Argh," he yelled slicing the creature in half, "if only I was stronger, he would still be here."

**Bother** (KxA) - "Kushina, you okay," she was holding her side slightly, but she let it go and smiled, "yes, of course," I will not be a hinder.

**God** (C) - Breaking down and falling to her knees, Cyllis started to cry, "what kind of god would allow this, what kind of god," as she reached out for one of her first children.

**Wall** (R, V) - Rachel held her daughter's hand as she faces labor, "Vahti, it's a wall that you must overcome, it's the pain that only women can have the privilege of bearing."

**Naked** (Y) - "But does she love you the same way," that very question made me feel bare, my mask broke that very day.

**Drive** (O) - The very name, Olgar, was a drive for the man, who would protect the people, who he cares about, even if it costs his life.

**Harm** (KxA) - He looked away from the wound, which he had caused and looked away from the girl's gaze, "I'm sorry,"

**Precious** (YxC) - Cyllis considered Yorath, most precious to her, "Yorath, my Yorath, my worthy leader."

**Hunger** (C) - It was the hunger for revenge that drove Cyllis to hate Theia, "don't like to be second, well Theia, neither do I."

**Believe** (OxV) - At first, they were lost, they were now the first humans and now they have to believe that together they can survive.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much *bows*<p>

This has been a fun project, but I have to be starting a new one. I'm sorry if you don't like OCs, Naruto or Aria. (Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki and Akari)

Here's a Preview:

Lights started to stream out of our gloves and started to reflect on the mirrors. Water started to rise into waves and the 'Mishiro' came out.

"Honorable Mishiro please allow us to pass into Konoha, as we have an apprentice to train," Akatsuki said to the mystical beast, holding out his pass. The Mishiro only nodded and then turned to me. Its ice-blue eyes were piercing and dangerous. The Guardian was stunning, but its gaze frightening, leaving the heart frozen in fear. The Mishiro started to walk towards me, growling, and sliced at my left hip.

"AH," I couldn't breathe, let alone scream at the pain; the pain kept tearing at me. "Hh-haa,"

"Ne, Aero-chan, good-luck," Akari smiled underneath her bangs as she bowed to the guardian.

"Good-bye Sideburns,"


End file.
